


You have met with a bad end

by Abarekiller



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game), Ever After High
Genre: Death, Drowning, Sorrow, not a serious write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6709981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abarekiller/pseuds/Abarekiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't look at The Little Mermaid in the eye." Curiosity got the best of Apple, her eyes traveled to the once fish woman that was by the wall. Apple froze in fear; the lifeless gaze of the once mermaid staring back at her. Every fiber of Apple's body told her to run, but she was frozen in place. The spirit started to drag it's broken legs to the young girl. Apple then black out</p>
            </blockquote>





	You have met with a bad end

…What’s going on…? Its pitch black…  
  
Raven!  
Briar! Blondie!  
Is anyone there?  
  
W-where in the evil queen name am I? Was I dreaming or something?  
  
…I…can’t move?! Feels like…walls, all around me! Am I in a hole or something…?  
*SPLASH*  
  
ULGH! *spit* What the…?! Who’s…?!  
*SPLASH*  
  
OOoh, oolph! *spit* S-STOP!  
(Coming from above…is this…Water?!)  
*memories of a scared child start to replay in Apple’s head at the sudden realization washes over her*  
*SPLASH*  
*Someone was pouring what seemed to be buckets of water over her*  
*SPLASH*  
  
Sto-op! Please! I’m alive down here! Do you plan to drown me? *Gurgle*  
*SPLASH*  
  
(My mouth is getting fairly filled…ULCK, BLARGH!)  
*SPLASH*  
  
Sh…shtp… *choke* Top ith…  
*SPLASH*  
  
(…I…c-can’t breathe… Am I … going to die like this…?)  
  
(…Why…Who would…? This…can’t be…happening..)  
*SPLASH*  
  
(This isn’t funny! Stop it! ...My lungs are really burning…!)  
*Splash*  
  
Kick…ouh…glrh…*choke* *sputter*  
*Splash*  
  
(The water...it's filling my lungs...)  
*Splash*  
  
*Choke* (can’t… breath…) *sputter*  
*Splash*  
  
(My chest is hurting fairly bad...)  
*splash*  
  
*choke* *sputter*  
*splash*  
  
(The pain...it's beginning to fade...)  
*splash*  
  
(I’m beginning…to fade…)  
*Splash*  
  
(Please…someone…anyone…)  
*Splash*  
  
(Save… me…)  
*Splash*  
  
(Ra…ven….)  
*Splash*  
  
…  
*Splash*  
  
…  
*Splash*  
…  
…  
…

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on Yoshiki Kishinuma's bad ending "Buried Alive" from the second chapter


End file.
